Birthday Girl
by unbreakable86
Summary: You grin, taking a deep breath and close your eyes, before blowing out all candles on the cake at once, making your wish, your grin having faded into a content smile. When you open your eyes, you look right into hers; her eyes are still smiling at you. One-shot dedicated to the birthday girl.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my crazy ideas. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf.**

 **A/N 1: I think I will set this one in season 8. Because I can and because a certain someone likes Olivia's hair best in that particular season. :)**

 **A/N 2: So, my lovely readers… Please join me in celebrating the birthday of a very dear friend of mine. Happy Birthday from far, far away.  
**

 **Birthday Girl**

You drag your exhausted body to the elevator, raising your hand in greeting toward the doorman. He greets you back enthusiastically but you do not share his giddiness.

Cragen had your ass earlier for not getting a confession from a perp who had, after fourteen hours of interrogation, lawyered up because the frustration had gotten the better of you and so you had gotten a little rough with him. You were way too aggressive, having had a week from hell already, and so you had not gotten anything. Cragen was less than amused about the outcome and called you into his office. The rest is history. Now, all you want to do is cuddle up on the couch with your girlfriend, a blanket, popcorn, and red wine in arm's reach.

The elevator doors open with a soft _ding_ , signaling for you to step out. So you do just that, stepping into the hallway, turning left, walking toward the door of the penthouse you share with Alex. Even before you turn the key in the door, you can hear a soft mewling sound from the other side, causing you to smile. You open the door with care, instantly looking down and smiling at your ginger tom named Rudy. You close the door, looking around the penthouse. The smell coming from the open kitchen and dining area is Heavenly, the light from the oven creating a gentle glow, but otherwise, everything is dark. You lean down, picking Rudy up, nuzzling his head with yours, the eight-month-old tom purring happily, showing his appreciation.

"Hey, handsome. Where is your mom?"

You make your way further into the open plan penthouse, taking a look around; still no Alex. That is when you hear the door of the master bedroom open to your right and you see your blonde girlfriend stepping out, holding a cake with lit candles all over it in her hands. She looks so beautiful that you have to be careful not to drop poor Rudy. Her black dress is flowing freely and stops right above her knees, her black, three-inch heels accentuating her creamy, muscular legs. You place Rudy back on the floor, taking in the sight of your stunning girlfriend making her way over to you. You let your eyes roam freely and she knows it. Her hair is falling over her shoulders in loose curls, her glasses perched on her cute nose. There is a sparkle in her cerulean blue eyes, a sway to her hips, and a tiny smirk firmly in place because she knows that you are watching her. The shine of the candlelight is reflected in her eyes and she is smiling at you. Your mouth went dry the moment you laid eyes on her, so you have a little rasp going in your voice.

"You look… uuh…" You have to clear your throat, "You look beautiful, my Baby."

Her ears turn an adorable shade of pink at your words. "Why, thank you Miss Benson. Make a wish."

You grin, taking a deep breath and close your eyes, before blowing out all candles on the cake at once, making your wish, your grin having faded into a content smile. When you open your eyes, you look right into hers; they are still smiling at you. She balances the cake on one hand and takes yours into the other, leading you to the kitchen, placing the cake onto the island before turning around, wrapping her arms around your waist, pulling you close.

"Happy Birthday, Baby," she smiles and leans down to kiss you, slowly parting your lips with her tongue. You sigh, slithering your arms around her neck, letting yourself fall deeper into the kiss. Her tongue strokes yours in a gentle exploration, her hands gliding down and over your backside with a feather light touch. You breathe in her redolence, completely lost in the feeling of her lips moving against yours. You break apart, her forehead leaning against yours, the both of you breathing heavily, eyes connected.

"There's a hot bath waiting for you, my sweet. Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes. So you can relax, put on something comfortable to wear–"

"Oh, Baby, I can't wear sweatpants when you're dressed like that!"

She puts a finger to your lips, giving you a soft smile. "Yes, you can. Your week was one from hell and tonight, I am here to spoil you. That includes you getting to ogle me in this dress."

You chuckle while she takes your hand once more, this time walking back in the direction of the bedroom with the en-suite bathroom. Opening the door, she pulls you inside before closing it again. The smell of oils hits your nostrils, soft candle light flickering and illuminating the dark room, rose pedals swaying lightly on the surface of the still running water, Lifehouse singing softly in the background about not being able to keep their eyes off of someone. Alex makes her way to the tub, bending over to check the water temperature, giving you a glorious view of that perfect ass and you close your eyes, leaning your head back toward the ceiling, mouthing _Oh my God_ , silently praying for a higher power to give you strength.

She gets back up and your eyes wander down to her backside once more, entranced by its perfect form, so squeezable, fitting so deliciously into your hands; those legs that go on for miles, her muscular calves visible and accentuated by her heels. You swallow hard, your eyes zeroed in and you must have missed something she just said because here she is, standing right in front of you, seemingly having come out of nowhere, tilting your chin up with two fingers. She smiles down at you, her eyes sparkling again, her index finger stroking your jaw line, "Let's get you out of these clothes."

All you can do is nod dumbly and raise your arms, forgetting that you are wearing a blouse which is tucked into your pants. She lets out a snort of laughter and takes your hands into hers, bringing them down to your sides. She pulls your burgundy shirt from your black pants, starting with the top button, slowly making her way down before sliding it off your shoulders, throwing it in the direction of the hamper. She unclips your badge and gun, brushing your nose with hers.

"Let me just put these in the safe," her breath tickles your skin and it is intoxicating.

"Okay," you breathe out shakily before she steps around you, making her way back into the bedroom. You pull your black tank off, putting it into the hamper along with the before carelessly thrown across the room blouse. You let your bra follow, your hands wandering to your duty belt, ready to take it off as well when you feel strong arms wrap firmly around you, lips brushing your shoulder blade, hands cupping both of your breasts gently. You moan, letting your head fall onto Alex's shoulder, catching a whiff of her scent, feeling the tension gradually leave your body. Her hands go from your breasts to your waist, making quick work of your duty belt, rolling it up and placing it on the counter, her arms still around you. She pops open the button of your pants, slowly pulling down the zipper before turning you around and kneeling down in front of you, her eyes never leaving yours.

 _Oh, sweet baby Jesus in Heaven. This sight…_

She helps you out of your boots and socks before hooking her fingers into the waistband of your pants and panties, pulling them down at once all the way to your ankles, waiting for you to step out of them. So you do just that, seeking leverage by putting your hands on her shoulders, now being fully naked. She looks up at you again over those black-framed glasses, her fingertips gliding along the backs of your thighs, a feather light touch, up to your backside while placing butterfly kisses to your stomach. You feel goose bumps spread all over your skin, hardening your nipples. You cup her face, locking your eyes onto hers, breathing deeply. You sense that she wants to get up, so you hold her by the elbows, helping her stand, mindful of her wearing heels. These make her a couple of inches taller than you are and you lean up to kiss her gently once again. She pulls you into her by your waist before cupping your backside. You smile into the kiss, "You are such an ass girl."

"Mmmm, I can't help myself."

"Nothing to help, Baby," you smile, kissing her chastely.

"Come on, let's get you into the tub before the water gets cold."

She pulls you along, holding your hands until both of your feet are underwater. You slowly lower yourself into the hot water, the oils' Heavenly smell surrounding you, making you let out a contented moan, the water temperature helping relax your sore muscles. Alex sits down on the closed toilet lid, crossing her legs and you watch as her dress rides up, exposing the edge of a thigh-high. Your mouth goes dry, your eyes once again zeroing in, and you bite your lip. You can hear the laughter in her voice. "Patience, my Baby."

With that, she gets up from the lid before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to your lips. "I will open a bottle of wine. 30 minutes left before dinner is ready."

"Okay, Baby. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, my Baby."

You watch her leave, blonde hair flowing, hips swaying, and you have to get a hold of yourself so as not to start drooling, not believing how lucky you are.

You lay your head back, enjoying the warmth surrounding you, the stress of the last few days slowly being lifted off of your shoulders. The song has changed, Pink now singing about love building a bridge of light and you smile, inhaling deeply, letting the music lulling you in, before it is time to get out of the tub.

Half an hour later, you step out of the en suite, wrapped in a plush yellow towel, your hair damp and you smile softly at seeing a tank and sweatpants laid out for you on your side of the bed. You put on a fresh bra and a pair of panties before slipping the clothes on and returning to your woman.

You pad into the open kitchen and dining area, the table already set, two glasses of red wine waiting, Alex coming over from the kitchen with two plates of Heavenly smelling dinner.

"Hey there, beautiful. Good bath?"

"Best bath, darling. You have no idea," you smile back at her.

She places the plates on the table before pulling your chair out. "Voilà, Mademoiselle. Low-carb chicken divan casserole."

"Mmmmm, smells like Heaven."

You sit down, spreading your napkin across your lap, waiting for your blonde angel to join you at the table. After she has, she takes her glass and lifts it toward you and you do the same.

"To you, my sweetest. My birthday girl."

You smile at her sweetness, "To us, Baby."

You clink glasses before taking the first sip, your eyes never leaving each others', smiling the whole time.

Dinner tasted as Heavenly as it smelled and after having cleared the table and filled the dishwasher, you recline to the couch, the bottle of wine in arm's reach. You are sitting next each other on the loveseat, your upper bodies turned to each other, Alex's legs crossed, yours tucked underneath you, ogling your girlfriend's thighs in those goddamn stockings that make your mouth water. She has been teasing you the whole evening, little touches here, deep looks there, heavy flirting involved until at one point you thought that you could not take it anymore and had to fight the urge of just taking her right then and there on the dining table.

Norah Jones is humming softly from the built-in speakers in your living area, Alex's and your fingers interlaced on the backrest. You sigh, leaning your head to the side, looking at your woman. Your eyes must be glazed over because she squeezes your hand lovingly.

"What is it, Baby? Something on your mind?"

"You make me so happy," You shake your head to clear it from the fog. "Sorry, the wine must have made my mind a little fuzzy."

She clutches her chest in mock hurt and gasps, "So I don't make you happy?"

You roll your eyes at her antics, leaning over to press your lips softly to hers. "Of course you do. I just spoke my mind without thinking it through first."

She cups your cheek with one hand, playfully tapping your nose with the other. "You don't need to make sense. I will always understand you. Never hesitate to talk to me about your feelings."

You lean into her touch, smiling. "I know, Baby. And you do make me happy. Just to be clear."

"I know, Baby. Want your present?"

"Oooooh, there's a present?" You hop up and down on the sofa, bringing your arms in front of you, wiggling your fingers.

It is her turn to roll her eyes at you, shaking her head. "You're a mess, Benson." She stands, leaning down, bringing her lips to yours, but stopping just before they meet in a kiss. You can feel her lips brushing yours, her hot breath on your mouth. "But you're my mess and I love you."

With that, she cups your face, bringing your lips together before sauntering off to the guest bedroom. You wait patiently, or not so patiently, for her return, fiddling with your hands in your lap. You hear her heels clicking on the tiled floor, indicating that she is on her way back. She walks toward you, a box and two envelopes in her hand, sitting back down next to you. "Baby, if you let me I would give you the world on a silver platter. However, you told me very early in our relationship that you didn't want that."

You nod because that is so very true. She continues, "So, I tried to not let it become that big, like every year, but I wanted it to be something special. Something you have always wanted to do."

Tears burn behind your eyes because you don't think you will be able to handle her sweetness. She hands you all three of the items, smiling at you with her eyes. You take them with slightly shaking hands, laying them out in front of you on the couch.

"Which one first?"

She grins, "The box. But be careful."

"Okay," you smile. You delicately remove the ribbon before unwrapping the paper. She wrapped it with so much love, so much precision, that it makes you grin all over again. When the wrapping paper is gone you hold a small, plain white cardboard box in your hands. You open the lid and laugh out loud at what you see.

She looks at you sheepishly, "I realize I broke yours, so I got you a new one."

"I love it." You pull out a blue coffee mug, reading _Keep calm, I'm a police officer_ , filled to the rim with Skittles™. You carefully place it on the coffee table, tending to the two envelopes. "Which one?"

She hands you the one she wants you to open, looking at you expectantly. You open it and gasp. She smiles, "El's twins helped me with this."

You pull out a self-made voucher for a date.

"It's only a part of the gift. But I know you always wanted to walk across Brooklyn Bridge rather than speed across it in a police car and then see the Statue of Liberty. I'm sorry if it's lame."

You scramble over to her, silencing her with a kiss. "I love it, Baby."

She lets out a shaky breath, relief seeming to wash over her.

You feel as giddy as a kid in the candy store while opening the second envelope. A flash of green peeks out and you instantly know what is hiding inside. Your eyes fill with tears and you look up at your girlfriend in awe before looking down again.

"Pull them out, Baby," she urges. So you do just that, pulling out two tickets to _Wicked_. Front row, center.

"Oh, Baby. You shouldn't ha–" A finger to your lips stops you from finishing your sentence.

"Yes, I should. As I am not allowed to give you big gifts, I want to make sure the little things I give you are the best. So, we are visiting the Statue of Liberty then take a walk across Brooklyn Bridge before heading back to get dressed and head out to see _Wicked_. That is all you will be getting. I have more planned for you, but that is going to stay a surprise.

You are staring at her, mouth open. "More?"

She grins at your stunned face, reaching over to cup your cheek. "Yes, more. I won't tell you though."

You lean into her tough once again, turning your head, and kissing her palm delicately. "Thank you, my Baby."

She takes the two envelopes and their content, placing them next to the mug on the coffee table, turning to you and pulling your legs out under you, smiling all the way. "You're welcome. Now, sit back, Baby."

You lean back, your back resting comfortably against the backrest, watching her next move. She kneels on the couch, making her way over before lifting her leg and straddling you, her knees next to your backside, her dress having ridden higher and higher up her thighs, showing her stockings fully now, her creamy white skin in sight as well. Your breath hitches and you swallow hard, your hands going to her hips.

"And now, Miss Benson… there is another gift waiting to be unwrapped by you," she smirks, taking your head in her hands, and kissing you passionately, her tongue swiping across your lower lip, asking for entrance which you grant her immediately. Feeling her mouth makes your core twitch, clenching her hips with need. Your hands wander to her zipper, slowly, agonizingly slowly pulling it down. She stands up, wiggling her hips and with the help of her hands, the dress is soon pooling at her feet, revealing a black corset and garter belt set, holding her stockings, her perfectly trimmed mound in plain sight because she is not wearing any panties. You mouth falls open, a strangled sound coming out of it while you stare at her. She comes back to you, holding her hand out to help you up, pulling you into the bedroom, closing the door by pushing you into it. She pulls your tank over your head, letting your bra follow before making quick work of your sweatpants and panties. You cannot take your eyes off of her in her black lingerie, having to take a few quick breaths to calm your raging libido.

She leads you over to the bed, making you sit down before straddling you again, connecting your lips. You open your mouth wide to take more of her, letting her push her tongue inside your mouth willingly, your hands holding onto her hips for dear life. She rolls her hips against you, making you break the kiss and look down between your bodies.

"Mmmm, so sexy," you growl, letting your hands glide up her torso, squeezing her breasts over the corset firmly. She throws her head back, her hips giving an involuntary, sharp thrust at your motions and you lean forward, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her upper chest. You move up to her neck, your tongue lingering, gently suckling on her skin here and there, feeling her shudder underneath your lips, the vein in her neck thumping furiously.

"Baby, I want to taste you first," she pants heavily. "I wanna see you come."

"Mmmm, but I like my present so much. I can wait," you whisper hotly into her ear, rimming the shell with your tongue before biting the lobe softly. She lets out a desperate whimper, her hips never ceasing their movement against thin air. "And as I am the birthday princess, I am in charge and I want to know what my Baby wants," you smirk.

She buries her hands deeply into your hair, panting against your mouth, looking deeply into your eyes; into your soul. "Your fingers, Baby. Please. Just hold them there and let me ride them."

 _Oh, my fuck!_

Your right hand draws tiny circles on her thigh, wandering inward, moving up to her core. You can feel the heat increasing on your way there, but nothing could have prepared you for the amount of wetness awaiting you. You moan, letting your head fall onto her shoulder, "Oh, my God. So wet, my Baby."

You crash your lips to hers, your tongues battling, your fore and middle fingers gently brushing her clit, stroking down to her lower lips before stopping, leaving your fingers where they are, waiting for her next move.

"Take what you need, Al. That's it."

Her eyes bore into yours, her hips slowly sinking down onto your waiting fingers. She lets out a low moan, leaning in to whisper into your ear, "Oh, Baby. You feel so good inside of me. I'm so wet for you. One more… Please…"

You bite her shoulder softly, adding a third finger before she sinks down again, a guttural moan ripping from her throat at your actions. Your left hand travels her torso, feeling the lace of the corset before unclasping the front hooks one by one, revealing more and more of her creamy flesh to your waiting eyes. You kiss every newly revealed patch of skin before finally pulling the garment off, leaving her only in her garter belt, stockings and heels.

 _Jesus!_

She picks up her pace gradually and you start curling your fingers at each of her upward movements, massaging the spongy spot on her front wall. Alex thrusts down harder and faster and she is a sight. Breasts bouncing, your fingers disappearing inside her easily while you feel and hear her wetness every time you reenter her.

"Oh fuck, Baby. Fuck… fuck… fuck… Nearly there."

You know exactly what she needs, so you meet her halfway, thrusting your fingers into her hard, leaning forward to kiss her once more, tongue slipping in, your left hand cupping her breast, squeezing firmly, thumbing her nipple, alternating between her perfect globes, and making sure your thumb hits her clit with every thrust. You break the kiss before you rasp out, "Come for me, beautiful. God, how I wanna watch you lose control. So sexy."

She holds your face in her hands, locking eyes with you, panting into your mouth. "Oh, Baby… Baby… Baby… Fuck… fuck… I'm… I'm gonna... gonna… Uuuuuuuuuuh!"

Her hips jerk uncontrollably as she releases against your hand, a long, low moan coming out of her mouth, her face twisted with pleasure, her hips spasming with each pump. You guide her through her peak, slowing your movements until the last aftershock has subsided and she sinks against you, her head on your shoulder, her body spent, panting, shaky.

You wrap your left arm tightly around her, waiting for her to come back to you. "You okay, Baby?"

"Mmmmm, perfect," she mumbles before kissing your neck softly, using her last strength to raise her head and connect your lips in a gentle kiss. You smile, happy to just be with her, watching her in the afterglow.

"Come on, Baby. Let's get you out of these clothes." You pat her hips gently to get her to stand. You pull off her heels before loosening the garter straps, shedding the belt. You slowly lower her stockings and she helps you as best as she can to step out of them.

With shaky legs, she is standing in front of you and you have to grin.

"What?" she asks, trying her best prosecutor face; to no avail.

"Nothing. I just love what I can do to you, my Baby," you grin.

You pull the sheets back, urging her to climb into bed before laying down next to her, the two of you facing each other. You pull the covers up around you, forming a cocoon of warmth, pulling her into your arms.

"Baby, I wanted to make you feel good."

"Sssssh, my darling. We have all night."

You bury your nose into her hair, relishing in the feeling of just holding her in your arms, feeling her breathing slow against your neck, lulling you to sleep as well.

 **A/N 3: Thanks for reading** **.**

 **I'm not sure about this. Feel free to tell me if it sucked. Sorry for any typos or mistakes. I proofread it, but you never know… So I apologize…**

 **Reviews are love!**

 **Until next time, my lovelies.**


End file.
